Ghosts from the Past
by bad-idea-bear
Summary: Raven thought that her troubles ended with the defeat of Trigon. Now her half brother has come to claim Trigons throne, threatening the safety of the Earth and its people. With some help from a few ghosts from her past can Raven defeat her brother? RaeOC
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own teen titans. Took this story down about a year ago and redid it. Hope its better.**

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter. This was the sound echoing threw the streets as little feet rhythmically hit the cobble stone path. A small girl dressed in a white cloak looked fearfully over her shoulder as she ran with all her might away from a towering black palace. Angry shouts could be heard as a horde of fiery soldiers stormed after her. The girl just kept frantically running though. Running as if the devil himself was after her. Suddenly, her foot caught on an uneven stone and she fell hard to the unforgiving ground. The hellish soldiers quickly surrounded her, blocking all chances of escape. Shifting abruptly, the ranks parted for a huge figure with long white hair, skin as red as hell's fire and four angry yellow eyes. "You can not run from your destiny dear daughter." the hellish figure snarled, " The prophecy will be fulfilled. There is no escaping it." Fear gripped the tiny child as she cowered on the cold stone street. But fear was suddenly replaced by shock as the huge satanic creature stepped aside to reveal a small boy with short black hair and sorrow filled ice blue eyes. All the small girl could utter was, "no", as the devil she knew as father slowly closed in on her._

"No" Raven yelled as she shot up in her bed, cold beads of sweat rolling down her face. "It was just a dream." She told herself as she threw on her cloak and headed towards the kitchen, "Just a very bad dream."

When she got to the kitchen she filled up a kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil. As Raven sat there and waited for her hot water she took time to notice how she'd changed. She had kept her long hair. It now hung past her shoulders; the dark blue locks a stark contrast to the white of her new cloak. The white of her cape showed that she was now pure, purged of her father's evil. "But", Raven thought with a sigh, "I will forever be his daughter, whether or not I'm his portal."

"Why?" she asked herself out loud as she looked at her hands, which had once glowed with the scarth, "Why am I having these nightmares now?"

"Raven? Is that you? What are you doing up?" Robin asked as he walked into the kitchen confusion written all over his face.

"I could ask you the same question." Raven said, quickly shaking her surprised and walking over to the now steaming kettle, pouring some water into a tea filled mug.

"Got hungry", Robin said with a shrug, opening the fridge and pulling out some cold pizza, "What are you up for?"

"Tea." Raven said as she took her mug and started for the door.

"You ok Raven?" Robin said genuine concern in his voice. "Ever since Trigon was defeated and Terra got revived you've been acting, well, different."

"I'm fine, but you'll have to excuse me if I don't exactly jump for joy that she's back." Raven said coldly as she continued to leave.

"She made a mistake Ray, we all have. Why can't you forgive her? the others did." Robin said slightly perturbed by Ravens inability to forgive Terra for temporarily joining Slade.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor." Ravens snapped angrily nearly spilling some tea as she spun around to glare at Robin.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?" Robin said softly, placing a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder.

"It's nothing." And with that Raven teleported to her room before Robin had time to inquire more about her strange behavior.

Robin just shook his head and headed for bed. "I'll try to get it out of her tomorrow." He reasoned as he fell asleep on his bed half his pizza still in his hand.

_**The next day**_

"Hey team." Robin mumbled as he walked into the kitchen/living room sleepy eyed and half awake, giving Starfire a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on the coffee machine.

"You are aware that it is twelve thirty in the afternoon, right?" Raven said as she drank some herbal tea.

"Some of us need more sleep than others." Robin said groggily as he drank a cup of coffee to wake up, "So Titans what do you want to do today.

"We could all partake in the consumption of the 'junk foods.'" Starfire exuberantly suggested, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Sounds good to me", Terra said stopping her loud cheering for Beast Boy, "I'm starved."

"Boohya!" Cyborg yelled as he threw down his controller and started a victory dance.

"Hey! No fair you cheated!" Beast Boy shouted as he jumped up and began waving his arms around wildly.

"No I didn't, you're just pissed you lost." Cyborg said as he continued his victory jig around the couch.

"Hey I know what will cheer you up." Terra said as she laid a hand on Beast Boys shoulder, trying to salvage her boyfriends shattered pride.

"What?" Beast Boy said crossing his arms with a very childish pout.

"Pizza!" Terra yelled as she threw her arms in the air.

"Yah! Pizza sounds awesome." Beast Boy shouted as he stood up with a gleam in his eye, his loss temporarily forgotten in his excitement.

"I'm down with that." Cyborg said finally stopping his victory dance.

"How bout you Ray?" Robin said turning to Raven who was putting her tea cup in the dish washer.

"Whatever." Raven said as she headed to the door.

"Well that's about as close to a yes as we ever get out of Raven." Beast Boy joked as the rest of the Titans followed Raven out the door.

_**At the pizza place**_

"Veggie!" Beast Boy shouted as he stood up.

"Meat!" Cyborg yelled in return as he too stood up.

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

They were so focused on their argument that they didn't notice the waitress take their order from Robin.

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Ummmmmmmm, guys." Terra said tentatively.

"What!" They both yelled in unison looking at her.

"We already placed the order" Terra said motioning to the returning waitress balancing a large quarter cheese, quarter pepperoni, quarter meat lovers and quarter vegetarian pizza.

"Oh' they both said as they sat down to eat.

Everyone laughed at the silly antics of the two teens. Well, Everyone except Raven who seemed to be on another plain of existence. All she seemed to be doing to the other Titans was staring off into space, but Raven was actually deep in thought.

"Damn!" Raven thought to herself, as more unbidden images of the black haired boy from her dream came to her mind "Why am I thinking about him now?"

"Uhhhhhhh Raven, are you ok?" Terra asked waving a hand in front of the zoned out girls face.

"Fine! Not that it's any of your business." Raven snapped as she slapped Terra's hand away from her face and began eating.

Terra looked sadly back down at her pizza and began to eat. "Raven" Beast Boy started angrily but he was soon cut off be Terra shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth.

Sensing the uneasiness that had settled over the group of teens, Robin tactfully asked, "So, what does everyone want to do?"

"How about we journey to the joyous room of flashing lights and amusingly simplistic activities?" Starfire said with a bright smile, linking arms with Robin and leaning into him.

"Arcade sounds good to me." Robin translated, turning to the others.

"I'm in." Terra said.

"Yes, I can get revenge on Cyborg for beating me in Mariocart Racing." Beast Boy said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I dunno 'bout BB beatin me but I'm cool." Cyborg said receiving a glare from Beast Boy.

"I think I'll pass" Raven said.

"What? Why?" Beast Boy asked, appalled that anyone would turn down video games.

"I've got some things I need to take care of," Raven mumbled as she got up to leave before she was interrupted by the Titan's communicators sounding off.

"Looks like it will have to wait, we've got trouble at the Jump City Bank." Robin said as he and the other Titans jumped in the T-car and sped away to the Bank.

_**At the bank**_

When they got to the bank they were all surprised to find the bank robbers bound and gagged in front of the building with five hooded and cloaked figures standing behind them.

The largest of the five was even bigger then Cyborg, dressed in a dark green cloak, he towered above even the tallest of the others, standing about 6'10.

To the right of the green figure was the shortest of the five, the height difference quite apparent with the tallest and shortest juxtaposed. The short one wore an ocean blue cloak and look to be around 5'2.

To their left stood two other figures more equal in size. The taller standing about 6 feet and wearing a red cloak while the other was around 5'6 and wearing a grey cloak.

Standing in the center of these four was the fifth figure. Garbed in a deep black cloak and looking to be around 5'11 it was clear to the Titans by the way the others stood that the black figure was the leader.

"Who are you?" Robin yelled taking out his Bo staff as the Teen Titans jumped out of the car ready for a fight.

"Well that's nice", the smallest blue clad person said in an almost childish, but distinctly feminine voice, lowering her hood to reveal a girl with light blue hair in pigtails and dark blue eyes. "try to help out and you get the third degree".

"What are you doing here?" Raven yelled in shock as she ran ahead of the other Titans.

"So that's how you greet old friends on Earth", the red cloaked figure said with a laugh, taking off his hood which hid a boy with long wild red hair, tied in a loose ponytail, and piercing yellow eyes. "I'm hurt Raven."

"Do you know these guys Ray?" Cyborg asked obviously confused.

"Of course she knows us", said the one wearing grey said exasperatedly as she lowered her hood to show a girl with short blond hair and grey eyes. "Been a long time Raven."

"Yana?" Raven stuttered out, sounding like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Ari? Vega? Krade?...Rannesh?"

The gigantic green-garbed figure took off his hood. Under it was a boy with short dark brown hair and light green eyes. "Hey" he said in a deep voice, which suited his hulking figure.

The black-cloaked figure then stepped forward and took of his hood. The figure in the cloak was a boy with shaggy, neck length, jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes.

As the Titans took in their appearance they started to notice some features that were defiantly not human. Namely, pointed ears, fangs and claw like fingernails.

Raven just stood there eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, seemingly in shock. The black-cloaked figure slowly approached, quickly closing the space between them before stopping mere centimeters before her, and softly uttering a short, "hello".

Smack! Was suddenly heard as Raven pulled away from him and slapped him across his face with a resounding smack.

But Raven didn't stop at one hit. She just kept on hitting him over and over. And the black haired boy did nothing to stop her he just stood there taking every punch and kick she threw at him.

"I", punch, "can't", kick, "believe", punch, "you!", punch, "what", kick, "gives you", punch, "the right", kick, "to be", punch, "here!" Raven yelled as she beat the boy. With a resounding hit Raven whacked him square in the face and sent him flying a good ten feet.

"Raven, don't you think that's enough?" the blond haired girl ask nonchalantly as the Titans watched aghast.

"No Yana", Raven said picking up a car with her powers and throwing it on the boy, "that's enough." And with that she teleported away.

The blue haired girl skipped over to the car giggling, "She left Rannesh." Then the car lifted up and the black haired boy emerged holding the car above his head before throwing it to the side.

"That went surprisingly well." The red head said with an amused smirk as he watched the black cloaked boy dust off his clothes.

"Come on now", the blond girl managed to get out between stifled laughter, "it's not that funny. We need to get focused."

"Could have been worse." the huge brunet boy shrugged.

"Quiet." The black haired teen commanded, immediately shutting up the others. He then proceeded to walk up to Robin extending his hand in a formal greeting. "Hello" he said introducing himself, "my name is Rannesh. Robin, I presume?"

The shocked Titans just stood there startled. But Robin, being the leader, managed in his confused state to nod and shake the other teens hand.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you have many questions but may I suggest that we answer them at your home, were I'm sure Lady Raven is, so that we may clear up any confusion you might have", Rannesh said, his suggestion coming out more like a command.

"Sounds like a plan", Robin said snapping out of his temporary bafflement.

_**At Titans Tower**_

Finally all the Titans and the strange visitors were gathered in the living room, though it had taken some convincing to get Raven to come.

"So", Yana said, "you got questions we got answers so ask away."

"Who are you?" Robin inquired.

Seeing a go ahead nod from Rannesh the others began to introduce themselves. "My name is Yana Lunair" the blond girl said with a small smile.

"Ari Torens. Pleasure to meet you." the short blue haired girl said giving a large smile and an exuberant wave, reminiscent of Starfire.

"Vega Saneck's the name" the tall boy with wild long red hair introduced himself with a short wave.

"Krade Galar" the huge brown hair boy grunted out with a curt nod.

"And my name is Rannesh Vala" the black cloaked black haired teen said with a small bow.

"How are you acquainted with friend Raven?" Starfire energetically questioned, excited about meeting new friends.

"We were all friends when we were kids." Ari answered with just as much gusto as Star, "Raven ran away a while ago though. And the rest of us stayed back home."

"How were you able to not get all trashed when Raven whooped you?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're demons" Yana answered.

"Wait?" Terra said not being as familiar with demons as the other Titans since she was frozen in stone for the whole Trigon incident, "demons?"

"Ya" Vega said with a fang filled grin, "that's why we have claws and fangs and pointed ears. Not to mention why Rannesh still looks fine even though he got his ass handed to him by Raven. "

"Why did Raven open a can of ass kicking on him anyway?" Cyborg asked.

Rannesh answered before Raven could, "Lady Raven and I did not part on the best terms."

"Now that's an understatement!" Raven growled out angrily, "Now why are you here? Your lord is dead, you have another to replace him, you have no business bothering me!"

"Friend Raven I do not understand?" Starfire questioned.

"Ya, what's going on?" Terra asked very confused.

"What aren't you telling us Raven", Robin said with a concerned tone to his voice.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves properly? That should answer a few questions." Raven spat out at the five newcomers.

All the Titans turned expectantly to the five who looked more than a little nervous. "Fine", Rannesh said, "but listen before you judge."

"Sure" Robin said sounding cautious and confused.

"Ok then." Rannesh said, "My name is General Rannesh Vala of Lord Trigon the Terrible's army, head of the house of shadows, and leader of the Kagar." With that Rannesh opened his cloak to reveal black pants, a black chest plate with the scarth emblazoned in red on the center, and a silver ring on his right middle finger. It was clear Rannesh was built, his strong torso and arms obvious even under the armor.

"And my name is General Yana Lunair of Lord Trigon the Terrible's army, head of the house of the gale." Yana said opening her cloak to reveal a silver chest plate with the same scarth mark in red, tight black pants, and a silver ring on her right ring finger. Yana was tall and lean, and obviously very strong.

"I am General Ari Torens of Lord Trigon the Terrible's army, and head of the house of the torrent" Ari took off her cloak to reveal a blue chest plate with the scarth, black shorts, and a silver ring on her right little finger. Ari was petite in every way. Her physical appearance quite un intimidating compared to the others.

"The names General Vega Saneck of Lord Trigon the Terrible's Army, head of the house of inferno" Vega discarded his cloak, showing his dark red chest plate with a bright red scarth on it, black pants, and a silver ring on both his left and right pointer fingers. Vega was very tall and sinewy, not as built as Rannesh, but taller and leaner.

"General Krade Galar of Lord Trigon the Terrible's Army, head of the house of the quake " Krade took off his green cloak showing his dark green, scarth adorned chest plate, black pants, and a silver ring on each thumb. If Krade looked huge with his cloak on he looked monstrous without it. His entire body was muscle upon muscle, putting even mammoth, the H.I.V.E. member, to shame.

The Titans stood there in shock for a second before leaping into battle stances ready to attack. "Please", Rannesh calmly reasoned, "we mean you no ill will. In fact we have come to warn you about a very great danger that will soon be upon you."

**Review if you want**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own teen titans. Took this story down about a year ago and redid it. Hope its better.**

The Titans stood there in shock for a second before leaping into battle stances ready to attack. "Please", Rannesh calmly reasoned, "we mean you no ill will. In fact we have come to warn you about a very great danger that will soon be upon you."

"What danger!" Raven yelled eyes and fist glowing with dark energy, "the danger of you killing me!"

"That is not at all what we are here for, the past has nothing to do with our business here." Rannesh said trying to maintain a calm voice.

"Oh really?" Raven yelled her powers flaring up more, "If I recall correctly, you have a bad habit of lying!"

"This is not the time or the place for this discussion Raven." Yana said trying to calm the tension that had settled in the room. "There are more important matters at hand."

"Like what!" Raven yelled. Meanwhile, during this little argument, the Titans were getting more confused by the minute. They had never seen Raven this angry before. Mostly because she usually went demon when she got angry and would start blowing shit up, But right now they were trying to figure out what was worse, demon Raven, or pissed off Raven.

"How about the fact that Daemen is headed this way out for your blood!" Vega yelled with his face devoid of its usual smirk.

"Ok!" Robin shouted, " Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here! Who the hell is Daemen?"

"Wait?" Ari interjected. "You mean you seriously don't know?"

"It didn't seem necessary" Raven muttered averting her face, uncomfortable with the Titans penetrating stares.

"Should I explain or do you want the honors?" Rannesh said turning to Raven.

"You can explain the Kagar. I'll do Daemen" Raven groaned out as she sat back down on the couch, rubbing her temples to ease an apparent headache.

"Ok then, I'll explain." Rannesh said with his usual stoic face. "In the entire universe there is no more powerful or more feared demon than Lord Trigon the Terrible. Lord Trigon had a vast army of demon soldiers, but he had 5 demons that stood out above the rest, these demons where the generals of his army. They are called the Kagar. Each of the five demons is a master of an element; earth, fire, wind, water, and their leader, the master of darkness. But, unlike their great lord they are not immortal. So they take mates and spawn heirs to take there place in service to Lord Trigon. Whenever a general dies their heir takes their place. I am the currant shadow general and Yana is the currant wind general, Vega is the fire general, Ari the water, and Krade the earth. That's why one of our titles states that we are the head of our respective houses."

"So", Beast Boy said being the first to recover from all that information, "you can like control stuff like Raven and Terra?"

"Yep" Ari quipped as she held her hand out palm up, and a glob of water appeared. The water then suddenly turned into a miniature water Beast Boy, before Vega shot a small fireball at it, causing it to turn into steam.

"Wow", Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison, "Totally awesome!"

"Oh! That is most glorious!" Starfire shouted in amazement.

"Back to business" Robin grumbled out, annoyed with his team's easiness to be amused, "Who is Daemen?"

"My brother" Raven said turning away from the Titans, avoiding their stares. "Half brother to be precise."

"What!" all the Titan's yelled in shock.

"Ya" Raven continued nervously. "It didn't really seem necessary to tell you."

"That seems to happen with a lot with information about you Raven" Robin snapped with an angry glare.

"But why is your bro after ya?" Cyborg said, "I know your family ain't really normal, but why'd he go after you?"

"Power." Rannesh said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In order to fully take control of Lord Trigon's army, Lord Daemen must defeat his fathers true heir."

"Wait?" Terra said, "his heir? How is Raven the heir to the big red demon guy?"

"Raven is Lord Trigon's first born. And Raven also defeated Lord Trigon in battle. Being the first-born makes her Lord Trigon's heir over Lord Daemen. And defeating Lord Trigon in battle means that Raven has, by demon law, won her fathers title and authority." Yana explained.

"If I may question?" Starfire asked. "One must defeat the previous owner of a title to gain it?"

"Ya, of course." Vega snorted, incredulous that anyone could not know that, "How else would a title be passed? All of us defeated our parents in battle to earn our title as generals. It is one of the eight laws of the covenant."

"You fought your parents!" Beast Boy shouted.

"No silly, we defeated our parents. There is a big difference." Ari explained with a giggle.

"How could you ever fight your family?" Robin asked, shocked by this revelation.

"The proudest moment of any Kagar's life is when their heir defeats them. Knowing that you successfully produced a strong heir to serve Lord Trigon is the greatest of honors." Yana answered; Krade who had remained stoic and silent the entire time gave a short affirmative nod at this.

"Ok. So what's the big deal if Raven's the heir, why does this Daemen kid need the title anyway?" Robin questioned.

"It is not so much that he needs Lord Trigon's title as head." Rannesh explained. "But in order for the Kagar to serve him he must be the heir. We are sworn to serve Trigon for eternity, but since he was defeated we now serve his heir. It is one of our most ancient and sacred laws. Lord Daemen may control the host of demons that make up Trigon's army. But we are invaluable weapons that he cannot afford to loose."

"So" Vega continued, "we came to earth to serve our new mistress, Lady Raven." As he finished all the Kagar gave a low bow to Raven as a show of deference.

"This is so cool Rae" Beast Boy shouted, disturbing the silence that had fallen over the teens, "you can have them do the dishes!"

"Beast Boy shut up!" Raven screamed at the green boy before turning her wrath to her now servants, "you think I'll just except you like that? Well you got another thing coming! I don't want your servitude! Go serve my brother for all I care! Or better yet, change your pathetic excuse for a life and go live how you want to!"

"It cannot be done my lady" Krade finally spoke, "you and only you are our master. We cannot serve your brother because he is not heir. And we cannot be set free from our bondage; our blood must serve Trigon's line for all existence. So it is written in the covenant, and so it must be."

"Go to the roof" Raven ordered angrily, "Wait there until I summon you." And with that final command the five soldiers teleported away.

"Damn it all!" Raven shouted as soon as they left. Picking up her cold tea mug and hurling it across the room. "I do not need this shit!"

"It can't be that bad." Beast Boy said, "what's so bad about having servants for life?"

"You don't understand!" Raven angrily shouted at his incompetence, "My brother is leading a horde of thousands here as we speak. And I don't care what they say, Rannesh can't be trusted!"

"I believe this would be a proper time for the use of the word 'shit' would it not," Starfire said, worriedly placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulders.

"But Ranneh and the others are on our side. They said so. That gives us an advantage against your bro." Terra said questioningly, "You act like their going to kill us at any moment."

"I don't care what they say. They'll probably stab us in the back." Raven said her eyes holding a dark glint to them.

"Then why would they warn us about your brother and swear loyalty to you?" Cyborg said scratching his head.

"Never try to figure out how a demons mind works. It will drive you crazy." Raven muttered darkly.

"Maybe we should talk to them about this more. Try to get a feel for what we're dealing with." Terra suggested, trying to give a helpful idea.

"Not a good idea." Raven spat out, "the less you talk to them the better; we wouldn't want you joining my brother's army now would we."

"Raven that was uncalled for!" Robin said standing up from the couch.

"Ya Ray, lay off Terra. Robin joined Slade and I don't see you picking on him all the time. "Beast Boy said putting a comforting arm around Terra.

"Robin joined Slade to keep us alive! I seem to recall Terra trying to kill us." Raven angrily shouted fists and eyes glowing with energy again.

"Listen Ray" Cyborg started before he was cut off by Terra.

"Its fine everyone, just drop it." Terra said lowering her head.

"Whatever, I need to go talk to them alone." And with that Raven teleported to the roof.

_**On the roof**_

The Kagar were standing in a semi circle. Quietly discussing the situation.

"Man!" Vega chuckled out, "Was Raven pissed, or was Raven pissed!"

"Not like we expected a warm welcome. With her and Rannesh's history, I'm surprised she even heard us out at all." Yana shrugged.

Ari laughed, "I can't wait till you and Raven get to talking about it. It's going to be the best fight since forever!"

"Ari" Rannesh growled out, "you are pushing it."

"Oh lighten up you old grumpy ass" Vega smirked, "if I recall you dug your own grave on this one."

"Speaking of graves, you are going to find yourself in one very soon unless you don't shut up." Rannesh said through gritted teeth.

"Oh as if!" Vega sneered. "You know it's against the covenant to kill me. Until I snag myself a mate you are stuck with me you grumpy old bastard."

"Raven is here." Krade said in his usual apathetic manner, causing Vega and Rannesh to quit arguing.

In a flash of dark energy Raven appeared before the five, her demeanor showing her persisting displeasure. "How do I trust you" Raven said, dropping all pretences and asking the blunt question.

"We'll do anything" Rannesh answered, an uncharacteristic sadness in his eyes, "I'll do anything."

"Kneel at Vega's feet and declare to him how much more powerful he is than you. And how you are unworthy to even be in his presence. And how you can never hope to be as strong or as handsome as him. Also you have to say what a worthless piece of trash you are." Raven said smugly. Confident Rannesh would never do it. "Oh and you must curse the name of my father and brother."

Raven's smug face quickly turned to shock as Rannesh, who had the angriest look on his face, dropped to his knees in front of Vega and said. "Oh General Saneck. You're the most powerful of all demons. I am so lowly I am honored to even be in the presence of someone as strong and as handsome as you. A worthless piece of trash like me cannot even compare to your greatness. Trigon and his brat Daemen even cower in fear of your awesomeness."

Standing back up looking like he had just smelled the foulest stench in all the universe Rannesh snarled out through gritted teeth, "anything else you require of me, my lady?"

"This is great!" Vega shouted between wild bouts of laughter, looking around to the shocked faces of the other Kagar, "Make him do it again! Please! Please! Please! His face is priceless!"

"But, but?" Raven stuttered out "You can't do that? You could never do that? You are the most arrogant proud being in existence? How could you ever do that?"

"Who am I" Rannesh forced through gritted teeth, obviously still angered by his humiliation, "to go against the wishes of my mistress? Would it please you for me to do it again?"

"Yes it would." Raven said, but before Rannesh could drop to his knees again, "but I really don't want Vega's rotting corpse on my roof, so you may stop."

"So do you believe us now Raven?" Yana asked.

"Of course I do" Raven said walking towards the roof exit. "Receiving an order is the only way that militaristic bastard would ever do something that belittle him."

"hahaha, so true!" Ari giggled out through her bouts of uncontrolled laughter. "Man I missed you Rae! Rannesh has been such a grumpy old asshole since you left. Finally someone is here to put him in his place!"

"He was a grumpy asshole to start with Ari. So he couldn't have changed that much. And I missed you guys too; except you of course." Raven spat out at Rannesh. "You are a very unwelcome and unwanted sight."

"Haha, oh god! Where has this girl been all my life?" Vega shouted as he threw an arm around Raven as he and the others headed with her to the door.

"You are so lucky the covenant protects your sorry ass Vega." Rannesh seethed remaining on the roof. "Yana your on point, the rest of you on guard. I'm going to do reconnaissance. Stay alert!" leaping off the roof he flew off into the sky, cloak billowing around him.

"You really shouldn't tease him like that." Yana said pointedly at Vega, who shrugged it off, but lost his eager grin. " That goes for you too Raven. You really should talk to him."

"And why would I want to talk to that traitorous coward." Raven growled as they walked down the stairs to the living room. "I don't need to hear more of his excuses and lies."

"There is more to that night than you think Raven." Yana warned as they entered the room, "just think about it ok?"

"Whatever." Raven wearily agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own teen titans. Took this story down about a year ago and redid it. Hope its better.**

"Whatever." Raven wearily agreed.

_**With the Titans**_

Raven had just left and Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "Dude! What the hell is going on?"

"For once Beast Boy" Robin said sitting down, "I'm just as lost as you."

"It'd be nice if we didn't have to always get to know Raven just cuz the world is about to get the shit kicked out of it." Cyborg said grumpily.

"Friend Raven has led a most difficult life" Starfire defended, "what little I learned of her past was not very nice. And I am most sure that what she did not tell me was not very nice as well."

"We've all had hard lives" Terra said, "why does she get to use it as an excuse!"

"Because none of us are the child of the devil. None of us were suppose to destroy the world from birth." Robin said, the sadness in his voice obvious.

"What I am most curious about is Raven's past relationships with our new friends?" Starfire asked gently rubbing her stressed our boyfriend's shoulders.

"Ya, seriously." Beast Boy said. "The way she just went crazy all over Rannesh's ass was insane!"

"Indeed she was not very happy to view her old friends once again?" Starfire added.

"Well it wasn't really all of them?" Terra pondered scratching her head in though. "Just Rannesh really. She didn't do anything to the others?"

"Well why don't we ask her ourselves." Cyborg said looking at his scanner. "They're headed off the roof now."

_**Enter Rave and the others.**_

"Hey Raven" Robin greeted sounding exhausted. "Find out what you needed to?"

"Yes" Raven answered, "they really are under my control. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things I need to read over. You guys" gesturing to the remaining Kagar "can stay here and talk with the Titans."

"Can't do that Rae" Yana said, "I'm on point. Got to stay with you or Rannesh will have my head."

"Fine" Raven said exasperated. "You can come. The rest of you stay here and talk with the Titans. Be respectful, and no fighting!"

Raven and Yana then exited the room leaving three very uncomfortable Kagar.

"So" Vega began awkwardly, "nice place you got here."

"Can you answer questions for us?" Robin asked quickly. Not sparing any time he might have to get answers from a third party.

"Ya" Ari answered for Vega, "I don't see why not. Ask away! It'll be fun!"

"What is point?" Robin questioned.

"Point is a guard formation we use often. One person, usually Rannesh is on point. Point is standing right next to what we're protecting incase the perimeter guard is breached. The guard positions, what we're on right now, is when we are allowed to take whatever position we want or are ordered to take as long as the target is within close range. Right now Rannesh is on reconnaissance. Checking the surrounding area for enemy's." Vega answered.

"How old are you?" Terra asked.

"In human or demon years?" Ari asked.

"Both" Beats Boy said.

"Well in human I'm 150 and in Demon I'm 15. Vega is 160 in human and 16 in demon. And Krade you're what? I forgot?" Ari said.

"180 and 18" Krade grunted out, as usual sparing no unnecessary words.

"Hold it up! How old are Yana and Rannesh?" Crborg shouted with wide eyes.

"Gosh" Ari pondered. "I think Rannesh is 170 and 17 and Yana is 160 and 16?"

"My goodness" Starfire, astonished, said "you do not appear at all like the age you have claimed you are. If you have lived such a great span of time how long has friend Raven lived?"

"Well Raven's the same age as me and Yana right?" Vega said looking to Ari and Krade for confirmation. "So that'd make her 160 human and 16 demon. 10 human years for every 1 demon year."

"You have got to be shitting me." Robin said, "Next thing you know you'll be telling me Raven isn't even her real name."

"Well, her full name is Lady Arellaina Raven Roth. But she has always gone by Raven." Vega said hesitantly, noting the angry look on Robin's face.

"I am done with this shit!" Robin yelled jumping up from the couch and heading out the door. "I need to have a talk with Raven the rest of you stay here!"

"Well…." Vega trailed off, trying to break the unspoken tension.

"That went well" Beast Boy finished for him with a nervous chuckle.

_**With Raven and Yana**_

Raven was currently throwing book after book off her massive bookshelf. Looking for something she obviously could not find.

"What are you doing Raven?" Yana said picking on of the discarded texts on ancient magical history.

"Looking for a book" Raven answered, throwing a few more volumes on the floor.

"May I inquire as to what book?" Yana questioned, shifting the pile of forgotten tomes with her foot.

"The Annals of Blood." Raven quietly said never stopping her search

"And why" Yana inquired with shock, "would you want the Annals? You have never expressed much interest in the history of your people?"

"They are not my people" Raven snapped, "I am not a demon!"

"While you may be half theirs" Yana said pulling down a huge black tome and handing it to Raven, "Do not forget that you are also half ours. And you still did not answer me, why do you need the Annals?"

"To figure out how to break the bondage of the covenant." Raven answered begrudgingly, flipping through the blood stained pages of the demonic history book. " I can't have you guys following me around for the rest of my life."

"You mean you can't have Rannesh following you around for the rest of your life." Yana corrected.

"That may be the case." Raven growled out, flipping through more of the gruesome history of her ancestors. "But no matter why, I have to find a way to free myself of you; of him."

"Not to burst your bubble Rae", Yana said, "but the covenant can't be broken. It is indissoluble."

"But there has to be someway!" Raven yelled in frustration.

"Oh Raven" Yana said putting a comforting arm around her friend and now master.

"Raven!" Robin's angry yelling breaking the silence "open this damn door up before I kick it down!"

"Robin?" Raven said opening the door to face her angry team leader. "What is it?"

"Oh I don't know?" Robin shouted, slamming the door behind him. "Maybe it is the fact that you are 160 years old and your real name is Arellaina!"

"So they told you?" Raven asked quietly, turning away from the angry teen.

"Yes they told me!" Robin nearly screamed, grabbing Raven's shoulder to make her face him. "How can you keep on doing this?"

"Keep on doing what?" Raven asked her voice holding an angry tone.

"Keep lying to us! Keep giving us half-truths and excuses! I thought we were your friends damn it! Why can't you just trust us?" Robin yelled at Raven, completely forgetting about Yana.

"Lie?" Raven yelled, "Lie! I have never lied to you! Whether or not I tell you every single detail of my life is not up to you! I don't seem to recall you ever sharing you life story! Or any of the others for that matter!"

"None of us seem to have quite as many secrets as you Raven!" Robin's anger not being soothed by Raven's retaliation, "I have lived and fought alongside you for three years! And I don't feel like I even know you anymore!"

"Robin, however great you think it'll be to know me, you're wrong!" Raven shouted with just as much frustration and anger, "unlike you I didn't choose this life. I didn't choose to fight. I've always had to! I've always had to fight just to survive! And unlike you I've had to do it for the better part of two centuries! I don't need some teenage hero, who thinks he knows everything, telling me how to live!"

"Why is it so damn hard to trust us?" Robin snarled out. "We're your friends for Christ sakes! We care about you!"

"Ya well" Raven lowered her tone to a dangerous whisper. "The last time I trusted a friend; the last time I trusted someone who claimed to care for me, I nearly got killed. So excuse me for being a little reluctant." In a flash of black Raven was gone. Teleporting to god knows where.

"Look" Yana said before departing after Raven. "I'm on point, so I have to go. But take some advice. Raven has been through so much more than you can ever imagine. Just give her time. Demons are use to having more of it than humans. She cares about all of you so much. Just give her time to show it."

"God I need some Advil" Robin mumbled to himself before heading back to the living room.

_**In the living room**_

"So" Ari turned to Starfire attempting to strike up conversation. "How long have you and Mr. Moody Masked Wonder been courting?"

"I am unfamiliar with the meaning of your question?" Starfire asked bemused.

"She means how long have you and Robin been dating?" Terra translated from her position on the couch lying against Beats Boy.

"Oh! Robin and myself have been doing the dating for a few of the months." Starfire answered with a large smile. "But how did you know we are doing the dating? I do not recall informing you?"

"Pfft" Vega snorted giving his nose a light tap "we could smell it. Your guy's scents were all over each other. Just like these little love birds here." He said pointing and Beast boy and Terra with a knowing smirk.

"You can smell that?" Beast Boy asked trying to hide the blush that was visible even under his green skin.

"Oh ya!" Ari said with a smile to rival even Starfire's " We have much better senses than you humans do."

"For real?" Cyborg questioned. "How much better?"

"A whole lot better" Vega said the arrogant knowing smirk he seemed to always were never leaving his face. "We can see farther and clearer, our smell is way better, like that of those animals you call dogs. We can hear lot better and more than you. And we also have way better reflexes, endurance, and physical strength and speed."

"Dude" Beast Boy managed to get out of his gaping mouth. "You guys are freakin insane!"

"Is your heightened senses, physical strength, and elemental powers the extent of your wondrous talents?" Starfire queried.

"Basically" Ari said counting on her fingers to see if she had missed anything. "Oh! And we can fly, like Raven. And we also have our weapons and individual powers!"

"What kind of powers?" Terra asked.

"Just things that pertain to our element. I can't be burned, Ari can breath underwater, Krade can make plants grow, Yana can survive with little or no oxygen, and Rannesh can see in the dark." Vega listed.

"What kind of weapons do…" Cyborg trailed off as Robin re-entered the room, his mouth formed in a frown.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, but seeing Robin's sour face she lowered her voice in worry "What is being wrong?"

"It's nothing" Robin sighed. "Me and Raven just had a little disagreement."

"Our lady is not hurt is she?" Krade asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"No, no. She is fine. We just talked. Nothing like that." Robin answered in haste, getting the feeling that if Krade thought someone had offended Raven, the offender would find themselves in deep trouble.

"Good" Krade finished with a short glare before settling back into his usual emotionless façade.

"Where is Rae now?" Ari questioned Robin, her usual childish smile absent.

"I don't know" Robin replied truthfully. "She teleported off."

"She just needs time to cool off" Vega shrugged. "And Yana followed her so it's fine."

"Ok then, when Raven gets back we'll show you to the guest rooms." Robin said before sitting on the couch with Starfire and turning on the tv.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own teen titans. Took this story down about a year ago and redid it. Hope its better.**

"Ok then, when Raven gets back we'll show you to the guest rooms." Robin said before sitting on the couch with Starfire and turning on the tv.

_**With Rannesh**_

Rannesh had been flying around the city for a while, cooling his head as he scouted for possible enemies. "God!" he thought to himself as he scanned the ground "I'm going to beat Vega into the ground the next time I'm alone with him. Stupid flame boy! And Raven! That woman is maddening; I'll be damned before I let her belittle me like that again. But it really doesn't seem like I have a choice? She is my master now; she can make me do whatever she damn well wishes. And with our past; life is going to be hell for a little while. I hope she can forgive me in time. Living without her has been worse than any punishment or torture imaginable."

Finishing his scan of the city, Rannesh did an arcing u-turn in the sky and headed back towards the tower. Suddenly he stopped in mid air above a deserted park, smelling two familiar scents. "But why would they be here?" Rannesh asked himself before descending from the evening sky to investigate.

Once he landed he found Raven kneeling on the leaf-strewn floor with Yana looking on, concern evident on her face. Catching Yana's attention he motioned for her to meet him out of hearing distance of their distraught mistress.

_**With Raven and Yana**_

Following her charge, Yana teleported after Raven, looking around to find them hidden in the trees of a now empty park. Raven was just kneeling on the ground, glaring at the dead leaves that littered it as if they were the cause of all the agony in her life. Not knowing what to say, Yana stood their contemplating what to do. Suddenly she noticed Rannesh motioning for her to meet him away from Raven. So quickly and quietly, Yana snuck away from her troubled friend.

"What are you doing here?" Yana immediately asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Could ask you the same question." Rannesh countered coolly. "I was returning from scouting till I smelled you. Why are you in a park at night?"

"Raven got into an argument with Robin." Yana explained. "Seems he's not to happy with all the secrets Raven's been keeping."

"Return to their home" Rannesh ordered, heading back towards Raven. "I'll take care of it."

"Rannesh" Yana implored. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Go" Rannesh commanded in a much firmer tone.

"Fine. But don't push it." Yana warned before flying off.

Rannesh silently made his way back to Raven, his irises changing to a softly glowing white in the failing light of day. Stopping a few feet short of Raven he waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked him as if he were the most unwelcome thing in the world, refusing to turn and face him.

"I am not allowed to guard my mistress while she agonizes over trivial matters?" Rannesh asked right back, his voice uncharacteristically soft and comforting.

"Ha" Raven laughed, sounding more harsh than amused. "I hardly consider my problems trivial. And I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Raven snapped standing up to leave only to find Rannesh had teleported in front of her so that there was barely an inch of space between them.

"So you could, in the future, be in the mood to deal with me; with us." Rannesh asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sure I have no idea of the "us" of which you speak. There is no us!" Raven seethed, but did not step back.

"So is that your solution?" Rannesh asked closing even more of the remaining space between them, bringing himself so close he could feel Raven's body heat. "Ignore our past? Ignore what happened? Without even hearing my side?"

"I don't need more of your lies" Raven angrily whispered, her body still refusing to step away from the demon in front of her.

"I never lied to you" Rannesh said, desperation in his tone. "I, to this day, have never lied to you."

Raven just stood silently for the better part of a minute, searching Rannesh's face for any sign of falsehood. Finding none, she softly muttered, "We should get back to the others. It must be pretty late if it's dark enough for your eyes to change."

Giving Raven one last unreadable look, Rannesh stepped away from Raven, gesturing to the sky, "fly or teleport?"

Without even giving him an answer Raven disappeared in a flash of dark energy. And with a heavy sigh Rannesh followed in a similar burst of black.

_**With the Titans**_

Yana descended the stairs from the roof to find Vega, Beast Boy and Cyborg engaged in a fierce Mariocart battle royal with Starfire, Terra and Ari each cheering for one of the boys. Krade and Robin just sat in the background, neither of them talking.

"Eat that!" Vega yelled as he clinched the victory from under Cyborg's nose. Leaping onto the coffee table in joy, he spun around to see Yana giving him a disapproving glare. "Oh, Yana" he managed to stutter out as he quickly got off the table. "I thought you were with Raven?"

"Change of point" Yana said storming up to Vega. "Rannesh took over and sent me back."

"You left them alone!" Ari's shocked scream startling the titans out of their video game induced stupor.

"I was ordered to" Yana said turning a slightly less severe glare to Ari. "Were you ordered to play video games?"

"Well, no, but…." Vega trailed off, unable to think of a good excuse.

"I swear Vega you are such a child sometimes" Yana reprimanded the tall red head.

"Hahah, well life would be boring if we were all as serious as Rannesh." Vega joked, only Ari and Krade noticing that his smile and laugh were forced. "But back to your news, you left them alone?"

"Not good" Krade added with a shake of his head.

"Well what could I do!" Yana tried to justify. "I was ordered to return here. It's not like I could do anything different. If I had a choice I wouldn't have left."

"Wait?" Robin cut in. "what is the big deal? Why can't Raven and Rannesh be alone?"

"Lets just say" Ari said without her usual laugh. "They didn't exactly part on the best terms."

"Now that's an understatement.." Vega began before Yana's loud yell of "Vega!!" cut him off.

"No fair!" Beast Boy whined. "Tell us what happened between Raven and Rannesh."

"I really do not think that is any of you business Beast Boy." Raven said in a low, threatening manner, catching the last question as she finished her teleportation. Then turning to Robin and asked, "they are staying the guest rooms I assume?"

"That is if you do not mind providing accommodations for us?" Rannesh asked as he too, materialized out of the shadows.

"We don't mind at all." Robin said with a smile. "Raven, do you mind showing them?"

"No" was Raven's short reply as she led the Kagar out of the room things with Robin still awkward after their argument. While she led them to the guest rooms Raven pointed out important rooms as they went along. "There's the gym. There's the showers. There's the pool. And here's the rooms. We have two doubles and one single. However you want to split it is fine."

"Me and Yana will share!" Vega answered quickly. Throwing the blond a wink. Even Yana's eye roll and scoff did little to hide the subtle blush that fought its way to her cheeks from the all-seeing eyes of Rannesh and Raven.

"No." was Rannesh's curt reply to Vega's suggestion. "Girls in the first room. Krade and Vega, you are in the second. I'll take the single."

"Ahhh" Vega groaned. "no offence big guy" he said giving Krade a pat on the back as they entered their room. "but you're not much of a party."

Krade just let out an almost inaudible chuckle and he and Vega shut their door and settled in for the night.

"How much you want to bet Krade just ends up knocking Vega out?" Ari asked with a devilish smile as she and Yana went into their room.

" I don't make bets I know I'll lose." Yana answered with barely contained laughter as she closed the door.

When only Raven and Rannesh remained, Rannesh turned to Raven asking, "the single?"

"I'll take you." She said as she led him to the last room at the end of the hall. Unexpectedly, Raven followed Rannesh into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her. "Exactly how long has that been going on?" she asked Rannesh with surprise.

"What exactly are you referring to?" Rannesh tried to clarify. Sitting down on the queen sized guest bed.

"Don't play dumb Rannesh" Raven replied with annoyance. "Vega and Yana?"

"Surely you could not have forgotten all of your time spent with us; no matter how hard you tried?" Rannesh answered with a small laugh.

Raven gave him a short half hearted glare before answering. "Well I know they always had a little crush on each other. But they were never so blatant about it. I mean it goes against the covenant after all. 

"I'm afraid", Rannesh said with a tired sigh, laying down on the bed more. "Vega, following in his forefathers footsteps, has shown a general disregard for rules. Thanks be given that Yana is from a sensible breed. She is aware of the law, she would never break the covenant."

"You Kagar and your covenant." Raven growled in disgust, heading for the door.

"It is the only thing that has kept us together." Rannesh said with a shrug. "It is the only thing that has allowed us to survive for this long."

"Some things are more important than survival." Raven snapped. "Do you know when my brother is going to arrive with the horde?"

"A few days. He never had your, or your father's power. It will take him at least that much. Until then we just have to be on guard for scouting parties." Rannesh then sat up to face Raven. "Can your team handle themselves? This won't be an easy battle."

"They'll be fine" Raven said before leaving, sounding as unsure as she felt.

_**With the Titans**_

"God it's been a strange day!" Beast Boy said as he flopped on the couch with the rest of his team.

"Yo man, you can definitely say that again." Cyborg agreed.

"There is still much I do not understand" Starfire added with a frown.

"That makes two of us Star" Terra said with a nod.

"Everything will make sense in time." Robin reasoned. "Until then we have this Daemen character to worry about. We need to get more information on him if we're going to fight him."

"What do you want to know?" Raven answered as she came into the room joining her team on the couch.

"Well if your 160 how old is he?" Beast boy asked, still having a hard time excepting that Raven was over ten times his age.

"My younger brother is 140. He was born twenty human years after me." Raven said as she filled a teakettle with her powers and put it on the stove.

"How big is his army?" Robin asked.

"About 50,000 strong, 10'000 under the command of one Kagar. My father only used fire sprites because they are stupid, easy to control, willing to serve, and moderately powerful. So that's why there are so few." Raven said.

"So few!" Terra yelled. "That is more enemies than we've ever faced before!"

"Thank you captain obvious." Raven sneered at Terra as she summoned over a cup of tea.

"Raven! Why are you always so mean to Terra?" Beast Boy demanded.

Giving Terra a searing glower Raven said mockingly, "I don't know? Why am I so mean to you Terra? Maybe it's because I'm a mean old witch?" and with a final hate filled look, Raven left calling over her shoulder, "we'll discuss battle plans tomorrow."

There was a long awkward silence until Terra stood up and left, shrugging off Beast Boys attempts to console her, saying with a tight voice, "I'm fine. I'm going to bed."

After Terra had departed there was another awkward silence. Robin then stood up, saying in a commanding voice that made it clear not to argue, "It's been a long day team. I think everyone should go to bed."

Begrudgingly all the teens went to their respective rooms. Letting the sweet relief of sleep seize them. All except two, one prowled the house with glowing white eyes, protecting against enemies, reminiscing about past joys, and the other sat on her bed. Afraid of the memories sleep would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own teen titans. Took this story down about a year ago and redid it. Hope its better.**

Begrudgingly all the teens went to their respective rooms. Letting the sweet relief of sleep seize them. All except two, one prowled the house with glowing white eyes, protecting against enemies, reminiscing about past joys, and the other sat on her bed. Afraid of the memories sleep would bring.

_**With Raven**_

Raven sat awake in her bed, the sea of purple sheets doing little to comfort her. Tossing and turning to no avail, she reached over and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. Grabbing the large black tome she had found with Yana she flipped through its pages, frowning slightly as tales of her ancestors appeared periodically on the blood smeared pages. Turning the page to the sections Raven growled slightly as she saw a particularly warn out and bloodied page titled, _The Covenant of the Kagar_. It read;

The Kagar, and all the decedents of their blood, will forever serve Trigon the Terrible, and all those in his bloodline, till the end of days. Fully and completely dedicating themselves to him.

No soldier of the Kagar can ever kill another.

No soldier of the Kagar can ever be imprisoned or enslaved while the others are free.

The head of the house of shadows will lead the Kagar in service to Trigon the Terrible till the end of days.

No soldier of the Kagar can ever break a promise to another.

The head of each house must produce an heir to continue his line in service to Trigon the Terrible.

To inherit the title of head the first-born child of the head, must defeat the current head in battle

No soldiers of the Kagar may inter-mate, purity of the bloodlines must be maintained.

"Ahh" Raven chuckled cynically, "the cause of all my troubles." She closed the book with a strangled yell of frustration. Throwing it back on the floor she threw on her cloak as she headed to the kitchen, desperate for a cup of tea to calm her nerves.

_**In the kitchen**_

Raven poured the steaming water from the kettle into her tea mug. Sensing a familiar presence in the shadows she called out into the darkened living room of Titan's Tower, "I know you're there Rannesh. Come out."

"Astute as ever I see" Rannesh said emerging seemingly right out of the shadows as he sipped from a flask, his irises glowing a faint white in the darkness of the night.

"I couldn't miss your aura even if I had Beast Boys power of observation" Raven snapped, snatching the flask from his hands as she walked passed him, taking a tentative sniff at its contents. "Lanx? Now really Rannesh, when did this start? This stuff is worse than pure alcohol."

Snatching back the silver flask from Raven he took one last pull before capping it and returning it to the folds of his cloak. With a shrug he simply said, "I think 160 years old is well above the legal age on Earth."

"Didn't take you for much of a drinker" Raven shrugged, the smallest hint of concern edging through her voice, "keep that stuff away from the Titans. It'll probably kill anyone who isn't a demon."

"As you wish" Rannesh complied, "if I may inquire, what will we be doing tomorrow, or should I saw at a more decent hour today. Will we be training the Titans? Or preparing defenses."

"The Titans can take care of themselves" Raven snapped back, "and the Tower is a stronger fortress than Dis could over be. We don't need your advice."

"To quote that silly human book, what is it called? The Bible, correct? 'Pride comes before the fall', we are your servants, only here to help. There is no need to be defensive." Rannesh tried to reason.

"Go back to patrol" Raven ordered sharply, "I'm going back to bed."

With a short bow of deference Rannesh slipped back into the shadows, melting back into the wall without a trance.

Mumbling incoherent curses Raven trudged back into her bed, finally able to slip a light sleep.

_**The next day**_

The Titans stumbled towards the kitchen, following the enchanting smell of freshly cooked waffles. Emerging into the shared kitchen/living room the Titans were astonished to see all of the Kagar up. Rannesh, Krade, and Ari sat around the table laughing at the antics of Yana and Vega who were making mountains of waffles.

"What is this?" Robin asked

"What does it look like?" Ari mocked, "It's breakfast captain obvious."

"Ari" Raven chided as she took a seat next to the blue haired girl, "be nice. It's not like we expected you to make us breakfast."

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted with glee, "can they do this every day?"

"Don't push it" Vega warned, slapping down fresh waffles on everyone's plate.

"A guy can dream can't he?" Best Boy huffed kissing Terra on the cheek as he took his seat. "Sooo, I heard about this warehouse party going down tonight. I'm thinking we have to check it out."

"I don't know" Robin said as he poured lemon juice and sugar on his waffle, "shouldn't we be preparing for Daemen?"

"Even though the portal was opened by Raven during Lord Trigon's invasion of earth, Lord Daemen does not posses the power to cross the threshold easily. It will take him at minimum a few weeks to transport his army here. Right now all there is to be concerned about are scouting parties." Rannesh answered, not bothering to put anything on his waffle before demolishing it in two bites then reaching for another.

"See Rob!" Cyborg reasoned, "It'll be good to have some fun before we have ta get down to business."

"Please Robin!" Starfire squealed, "It would be most glorious to engage in the partying with our new friends!"

"Fine" Robin consented reluctantly, "We can go."

"You know what this calls for!" Terra shouted with joy, "shopping trip!"

"Yah!" Starfire and Ari cheered. Yana simply smiled and gave an agreeing nod.

"I have things to do" Raven stated blandly, not even bothering to think up a plausible excuse.

"No you don't" Yana argued "You haven't seen me and Ari in 30 human years! You are going to come shopping with us. Besides, we have to get human cloths to wear to this."

"I thought I was the one who got to give orders now?" Raven grumbled with a resigned sigh the girls knew meant she would come.

"Umm, I think me, Krade and the bastard will have to pass on this one" Vega said. "Ari and Yana are enough protection."

"For once we agree" Rannesh agreed with a half smile.

"I think we'll pass as well, right guys" Robin spoke for the male Titans, who readily agreed.

"Well then we are off!" Terra and Ari shouted, dragging Yana and Raven out the door.

"So" Cyborg asked, finishing the last waffle. "What do you guys want to do?"

_**At the mall**_

Raven, Ari and Yana had separated from Starfire and Terra having already found outfits for the party. While Starfire and Terra continued to search for cloths they were searching a men's store for human cloths for the Kagar boys.

"What about this?" Ari said holding up a pink button up shirt.

"Maybe for a human boy with no dignity" Yana commented. "but not for any self respecting demon."

"So" Raven began, trying to sound nonchalant. "When did Rannesh start drinking Lanx?"

"Around the time he ascended as head?" Ari answered, rifling through more men's shirts and pants.

"He was the first to ascend." Yana elaborated. "Even though Krade is older by a full year Rannesh still ascended before any of us. The fight with his father for the title was rather vicious. They never really got on after you left. I suppose after he disposed of his father there was no one left to answer to, besides Lord Trigon of course. And his Highness couldn't have cared less if Rannesh drank himself stupid, as long as he had a general."

"Oh! I found some for Krade!" Ari squealed in glee. Holding up a dark green muscle shirt and a pair of brown pants. Earning approving nods from the other two girls. "Rannesh never really was the same after you left. Have you guys talked about it at all?"

"No" was Ravens curt reply. "And I have no intention of discussing the past with him."

"I think I found Vega's" Yana said, showing the girls the short sleeve black button up shirt, with red and orange flames coming up from the bottom hem, a pair of light, slightly baggy jeans, and a black muscle shirt to wear under. "And Raven, that is just stupid. There's too much history there, you'll never be able to deny that."

"I can and I will" Raven said with an air of finality about her that said the conversation was over. Sliding over to a clothing rack she picked out an all black, long sleeve button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Wordlessly she through them on top of the pile of cloths they were getting, stalking off towards the register.

_**With the boys**_

Being boys, and being bored, the male members of the Kagar and the Titans had decided to play video games. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Vega were all clutching their controllers as they tried to virtually beat each other up. Rannesh and Krade sat off to the side, observing the competition with a detached interest.

"Hells yes!" Vega shouted as he stood up, waving his controller in victory.

"You know it's not really fair when you can look at their hands and react to the move their going to do before they even do it." Rannesh said with a shrug.

"Oh shut up." Vega said flopping down. "Would it kill you to have fun?"

"There are very few things that could kill me" Rannesh boasted, goading Vega on.

"Like hell" Vega snorted. "I could take you!"

"Anytime Sparky" Rannesh challenged.

"Hey" Robin interjected before a fight broke out. "I don't think Raven would be to thrilled if I let you guys go at it."

"You don't have much to worry about." Rannesh said as he settled back in his seat. "Unfortunately, by law, we aren't allowed to kill each other."

"By law?" Cyborg asked.

"The covenant" Vega clarified. "It's a set of laws we have to fallow."

"Have too? What happens if you don't? I mean their just rules?" Beats Boy laughed.

"The covenant," Krade said in his bass like monotone, standing up to face Beast Boy. "is not just law. It is the oath of the Kagar; the doctrine by which our ancestors swore a blood oath, that they, and all decedents of their blood, will fallow. To disregard the covenant, is to deny the very life blood in our veins. The covenant is not a breakable human law. It is infinite, it is indissoluble, it cannot simple be broken."

"I see…" Beast Boy managed to squeal out as he gazed up at Krade's towering form.

"So what are these laws?" Robin asked.

"Oh you know" Vega chuckled out. "Serve Trigon, can't kill each other, can't be separated, house of shadows is leader, can't break promises, must produce heir, have to kill the old head to get title, can't interbreed."

"Wow" Cyborg gave a low whistle. "And what happens if you break them?"

"You soul is torn apart by the very fabric of reality" Rannesh said with downcast eyes.

"Has that ever happened?" Robin asked.

"To one of my ancestors" Vega answered, his usual smirk gone. "The third descending head of the House of Inferno. He tried to kill the head of the House of Shadows."

"Duuuude" Beast Boy gasped out. "That is a shit day."

"The girls are back" Rannesh changed the topic suddenly.

"Hey guys" Terra said as she skipped through the door arm-in-arm with Starfire and Ari. "We miss anything?"


End file.
